Welcome Home, Ron
by Iggity
Summary: Sequel to 'Late Night Phone Calls'. Ron returns from Auror training.


**IMPORTANT!**

Yes, I am interrupting the very nice flow of missing moments to bring you the **SEQUEL** for **Late Night Phone Calls**! 'Cause I'm unorganized like that.

**A/N:** So some of my friends (...OK, fine, like, two of them) and a lot of reviewers (FINE! Only a couple reviewers) were quite disappointed that _**'Late Night Phone Calls' **_was complete. And it's not like I hadn't already come up with something for when Ron got back, or their conversation in the story would have been shorter and/or I would have needed to find a different way to start it up.

So, in other words, this is the sequel to _**'Late Night Phone Calls'**_. I suggest that you read that story first, if you haven't already.

I would like to dedicate this sequel to **iluvharryandron** (although I'm not sure whether the review meant you wanted another story or not...), **Mrs.Hermione Jane Weasley**, **SaraKlumHalpertBanks,** **elise**, and **marvelous-fanwriter**. As for my friends, I believe Michelle wanted a sequel (though she'll never admit it), and Flo said I should include her in this one, since she loves how perverted and twisted my mind actually is. And Ellie didn't need to ask; it was handed to her. And Tara pretty much ripped it out of my hand. Seriously; she almost tore the paper.

**Welcome Home, Ron**

There was a jangling of metal and the sound of a lock scraping. Hermione's attention snapped from the fire in the grate and she stood slowly, turning to face the hallway. Ron came walking around the corner and Hermione felt her heart speed up as their eyes met. The usual bright blue in Ron's eyes was slowly darkening and Hermione felt her breath get caught in her throat.

'Hermione,' he breathed.

Hermione let out a breath of a laugh and tore across the living room, jumping on Ron and kissing him as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms laced around his neck, her hands tangling in his long, messy hair. Ron kissed her back, stroking her tongue with his own. His right arm wrapped around her waist and his left arm went diagonally across her back, his hand splayed on her shoulder. He stumbled a little and hit the wall behind him, crushing Hermione's legs into the wall. She didn't care. Her husband was home after three months of being away at Auror training.

'Missed you,' she murmured, burying her face into his neck.

Ron held her close, walking away from the wall so he wouldn't hurt Hermione's legs. He kissed the top of her head and Hermione closed her eyes, breathing him in. Her hands made fists on his back, gripping his shirt.

'I missed you too,' Ron murmured back.

'Too long,' she whispered, pressing a gentle kiss under his ear. 'You were gone for too long.'

Ron stroked her hair and Hermione went to remove her legs from his waist, but Ron stopped her.

'It's OK,' he whispered. 'Keep them there.'

Hermione lent her forehead against Ron's and looked straight at him, her nose pressing lightly against his. Ron brushed his lips against hers and Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. Ron brushed his mouth lightly across Hermione's cheek, his nose bumping against her cheekbone. Hermione gave a soft sigh and Ron trailed his mouth up to her ear, kissing the lobe lightly before nipping at it affectionately.

'Ron,' Hermione breathed.

Ron moved further down, trailing his lips down to Hermione's neck, tracing circles with his tongue and then blowing lightly on the damp skin. Hermione shivered and looked at Ron; his eyes were dark cobalt and she guessed that hers were possibly glazed over with want.

'Ron,' she breathed again.

Ron smiled at her and Hermione gave a little whimper before capturing his mouth with hers, drawing his tongue out. Ron gave a soft groan and Hermione was suddenly moving.

'Door open?' he asked.

Hermione nodded and kissed down to his neck, nipping every now and then while rubbing her hips against him. He groaned even louder and slammed Hermione against the wall in the hallway that led to their bedroom, kissing her fiercely and running a hand up her skirt. He pushed her knickers aside and slammed his fingers into her soft core, forcing Hermione to break their kiss with a loud moan.

'God, Ron,' she called, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

Ron's mouth returned to the spot on Hermione's neck that he had been licking earlier and he bit at her, still moving his fingers inside of her. Hermione kept moaning and started to roll her hips toward Ron's hand.

'Come on, luv,' he growled in Hermione's ear. 'Come on.'

Ron's thumb managed to add itself to the equation and started stroking Hermione's clit. Hermione's moans elevated in sound and soon she collapsed against Ron, panting.

'God, Ron,' she said again, her forehead resting on his shoulder.

Ron gave a chuckle and lifted her off the wall and carried her to their bedroom, closing the door and pressing her up against it. Hermione kissed him again and Ron's hands left her body, his chest pressing her against the door as he kissed her. Hermione heard a zipper and grinned into the kiss, wriggling down a little. Ron's hands landed on her waist and he pushed her knickers to the side again. Hermione groaned as he led his cock into her.

'Fuck,' he breathed.

Hermione cupped Ron's face in her hands and looked at him.

'Stop swearing,' she murmured.

Ron pulled out and thrust back into her, making them both moan.

'Too long,' he mumbled into her neck. 'Too long.'

'Faster,' Hermione groaned.

Ron picked up the pace, slamming his hips against Hermione's. Her legs tightened around Ron's waist, forcing him in deeper. Hermione's head rolled back and landed on the door while Ron buried his head into the crook of her shoulder.

'Yes,' Hermione mumbled. 'Close.'

Ron started rubbing her clit and Hermione screamed out his name a few seconds later. She felt boneless; weak. Ron kept thrusting into her and soon she felt as warm fluids shot into her.

'Hermione,' he grunted.

Hermione felt Ron lean against her, pressing her into the door. She closed her eyes and kept still for a couple minutes. When she opened her eyes, she started to giggle.

'God, we're horrible,' she murmured.

'How?'

'Well, the bed is right behind you. We couldn't even wait to get our clothes off, either,' Hermione replied, smiling.

'Surely you're not complaining, Mrs Weasley,' said Ron, his eyebrow raised.

Hermione gave a soft laugh and kissed the tip of Ron's nose.

'Certainly not,' she whispered. 'I am merely stating the obvious.'

Ron kissed her gently while prying her off the door. When they stopped kissing, Ron was pressing Hermione into their bed, kissing her cheek, her jaw, her neck. Hermione cupped his face in her hands.

'I love you,' she murmured. 'I missed you so much.'

Ron lent his forehead against hers and gave her a small smile.

'I love you too, Hermione,' he breathed. 'Merlin, I missed you.'

Hermione kissed him again and Ron kissed her back, eventually moving back to her neck. He nipped at the spot he had been working on earlier, obviously hoping to deepen the colour. Hermione gave a soft groan and started tugging at Ron's shirt. He leaned back and slipped out of it, throwing it to the ground. Ron helped Hermione out of her shirt and bra and immediately bent his head to lap at her breasts.

Hermione bit her lip and gave off another groan, her fingers lacing through Ron's hair and gripping it. Ron slowly moved down to Hermione's stomach and swirled his tongue in her bellybutton while his hands slid under the waistband of her skirt. Hermione lifted her hips and Ron slipped her skirt and knickers down and off her legs. Ron kissed his way down Hermione's stomach and down her left thigh. He moved his mouth to her inner thigh and Hermione's breath caught in her throat when his lips brushed over her entrance.

'Ron,' Hermione breathed, her eyes fluttering shut.

Ron's tongue slipped out of his mouth and slowly slid into Hermione. She gripped the bed sheets, trying not to arch off the bed. Ron's hands gripped her waist and his tongue's movements suddenly became rougher and faster and one hand left her waist and his tongue moved to her clit and started to stroke it while his fingers slipped inside of her and Hermione called out. His fingers moved faster and harder to match the strokes of his tongue and he curved his fingers slightly and Hermione could feel the boiling in her groin and she was losing control and Ron curved his fingers again and everything came crashing around Hermione as she screamed her husband's name, her grip on the sheets tightening as she finally arched off the bed.

'Merlin, Ron,' Hermione whimpered as she fell back on the bed, her eyes still closed.

The bed started to move and squeak and Hermione opened her eyes, turning to look at Ron. He grinned at her and she smiled back, her eyelids drooping.

'I love seeing you like this,' he murmured.

Like what?' Hermione asked, holding back a yawn.

'This,' said Ron. 'I love seeing you fall apart and knowing that I caused it.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow lazily.

'Fall apart?' she asked, unable to hold the yawn back any longer.

Ron chuckled.

'Yeah. You're so in control of everything in your life - within reason, of course - and to see you lose that control - that grip - like you just did ... bloody hell, it's sexy,' he whispered.

Hermione smiled and the two were quiet, watching each other.

'You look older,' Hermione whispered after a few minutes.

Ron shrugged.

'I didn't get a lot of sleep at training,' he murmured.

Hermione ran her fingers over his cheek and sighed. Ron brushed some of her hair behind her ear and she dropped her hand down to Ron's chest, letting it rest over his heart. Ron rolled onto his back and shifted closer, knowing what Hermione planned to do. She smiled and curled up against his side, laying her head on his chest, her ear close to his heart so she could hear it beating. Her eyes drifted closed and they lay there for a few minutes.

'So what's the verdict?' she mumbled ten minutes later.

'Verdict?' Ron asked, his voice heavy.

'Are you an Auror?'

'Yeah,' said Ron.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at him.

'Really?' she asked.

Ron grinned.

'Yeah,' he said. 'I would have said something sooner, but as soon as I saw you, every thought in my mind disappeared. I missed you so much that I didn't even realize that I missed you.'

Hermione smiled.

'I know,' she whispered. 'Me too.'

'So what did you do for the past three months?'

'Focused on anything but you,' she murmured. 'You made it kind of difficult when you called last week. And I must say that the mold you told me about does _not_ do you justice.'

Ron grinned.

'I was in a hurry when I made it. It wasn't really a full blown hard-on,' he said.

Hermione smiled and traced the scars across Ron's chest. He shivered like he always did, but let her run her fingers over them.

'Ten years,' she whispered, brushing the tips of her fingers over his chest.

'I know,' he mumbled. 'Pretty weird, huh?'

Hermione sighed.

'Merlin,' she breathed. 'Fifteen years. We've known each other for fifteen years.'

'Been married for three.'

'Been together for eight.'

'Been madly in love with you for twelve.'

'Hmm. I always thought it was ten.'

'Ha. No. I fancied you for at least a year before I realized that I loved you,' said Ron.

Hermione smiled, still ghosting her fingers over his scars.

'I could tell you where every scar came from,' she whispered.

'Pretty creepy if you ask me,' said Ron. 'Did you stalk me for the eleven years before I met you?'

Hermione laughed.

'No, you freak,' she breathed. 'But I can still tell you where every scar came from. And I can tell you just how many freckles your face has, along with other parts of your body.'

Ron grinned.

'I bet you can,' he said sarcastically.

Hermione looked up at him.

'Fifteen on each cheek and five on the bridge of your nose. Ten splattered across your forehead, three on your left ear, and seven on your right. Fifty on each arm. Seventy-seven across your chest and on your stomach. Sixty on your left leg, sixty-one on your right. Forty-seven spread across your back and twenty on each butt cheek,' she murmured.

Ron pulled her face up to his and kissed her. Hermione moaned and threaded her hands through his hair, pulling his head closer. Ron rolled her onto her back and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. Hermione moaned again when she felt his cock pressing into her thigh.

'And how many down below?' he breathed.

'I never counted,' she murmured. 'We were always too busy.'

Ron whimpered and nudged himself inside of her.

'Hermione,' he groaned.

Hermione grabbed his face.

'Look at me,' she panted. 'Take your time. We have all night; I don't have to work tomorrow.'

Ron pressed his forehead to hers and pulled out a bit before thrusting back into her. Hermione moaned and her eyes fluttered shut.

'Look at me,' Ron growled, speeding up. 'Keep your eyes open.'

Hermione forced her eyes open and she locked gazes with Ron, his darkened eyes piercing her, holding her gaze to his as he slowed down and sped up and slowed down again. She found herself gathering her strength and next thing she knew, she had flipped Ron onto his back.

'You said last week that I could tie you up and keep you hostage,' she panted, raising herself and sliding back down.

Ron groaned and Hermione found that her hands were pushing against his chest, giving her the extra support she needed to ride Ron.

'Fuck,' he grunted. 'Hermione, please. Faster. Sweet Merlin.'

'Stop saying fuck,' she moaned, speeding up.

Hermione heard the sound of their skin snapping together, could feel just how hard Ron was inside of her, how wet she was, how the friction was driving her closer to the edge. Ron's hands found her waist and he helped her move even faster than she had been.

'Hermione, I ... ' he trailed off.

Hermione removed one hand from his chest and dipped it beneath her curls, stroking her clit with the same speed she was currently riding Ron with. She could feel herself clenching around Ron's cock and she screamed as she came seconds after Ron did. She collapsed onto Ron's chest panting. His hands moved from Hermione's waist and up to her back, holding her to him, his cock still inside of her.

'Wow,' Hermione breathed. 'I need to do that more often.'

Ron chuckled and Hermione closed her eyes, her head resting on his chest.

'That _was_ really amazing, wasn't it?' he asked.

Hermione giggled, but kept her eyes closed.

'I really missed this,' she whispered. 'Just laying here.'

Ron made a noise in the back of his throat.

'Me too,' he murmured.

Hermione sighed and rolled off of him, curling up beside him. He kissed her forehead gently and she peered up at him.

'What?' he asked softly.

Hermione smiled.

'Welcome home, Ron,' she whispered.

**Fin**


End file.
